


Biting Nightmares and Fuzzy Cloaks

by uncagingwardens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mention of Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden Trevelyan is a strong woman, but her one weakness lies in her Military Advisor. When the nightmares scare her more than The Elder One, running through Skyhold in just his cloak is the only rational course of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Nightmares and Fuzzy Cloaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload to Ao3 :D This takes place after the main quest line in Inquisition, the day after the celebration.

Bloodied, broken, coughing, _**dead.** Cullen was dead in her arms, Corypheus had attacked Skyhold and- and she wasn't good enough, not fast enough to save him. He died in his lion helm and fuzzy cloak, his armor dented and jagged, blood pooling in his lap, over her legs and she could feel herself shaking and sobbing and praying to the Maker to save him she just fell in love this is bullshit **I need him!**_

To say the Inquisitor woke with a sob would’ve been a monumental understatement. Inconsolable was a better term. Cullen had spent the night with her, but he was gone when she grabbed for him in her post-nightmare terror, sending the redhead into a full blown panic that her dream had been true and he was dead, burned in a pyre with the rest of the dead soldiers that had given themselves to help save the entirety of Thedas. She grabbed his cloak that had been tossed off the side of the bed at some point, burying herself in it and wrapping it around her bare body as she nearly ran from her quarters, bare feet slapping the stone floors as she sprinted out of the main hall of the keep, eyes blurry and chest heaving as she clumsily made her way up to his office, the cold air of the early Skyhold morning biting into her skin.

She was glad that the sun just seemed to be creeping up over the walls of the keep, because she wouldn’t want anyone to see her in such a state if she would to reflect on this later. But currently, she just needed him.

That much was clear as she slammed herself into his door with a broken sob, and when the door didn’t open as soon as she leaned into it, it sent her into another round of crying, her voice borderline screaming.

The slamming into the door broke Cullen away from his desk, brows furrowing as he quickly strode to the door despite the cool morning making his bones ache. He pulled the door open and was not expecting to get an arm full of an inconsolable woman draped in his cloak.

 _Eden_ , he reminded himself as her scent filled his nose, _Inquisitor._

He cradled her to his body, bringing her into the room before softly shutting the door behind them. She was crying, that much was obvious, but she was also naked and had mud slung up her legs. Something had scared her, and bad if she could stare down an ancient magister and not flinch. He gently hushed her, easily lifting her up and sitting down on the newly placed couch beside a small hearth he’d managed to have Josie get him.

“Hush, my love. What has scared you so bad?” he murmured as she curled into his chest, tucking her knees close, muddy toes curling into the fabric on the leg of his trousers. He didn’t care, mind you, he was just worried about her. At the question, she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life, burying her wet face against his neck. It clicked for him, she’d had some nightmare where he was no longer here, and he kicked himself for leaving before she woke.

He pressed a tender kiss to her head, rubbing his hands down her back in a calming manner. She hiccupped, mumbling out her words like if she spoke them too loudly they would come true.

“You were dead,” she squeezed her eyes tight at saying those words, a fresh wave of tears spilling onto the skin of his neck, and Cullen sighed deeply, squeezing her tight as he wrapped both of his arms around her slight frame.

“I’m not going anywhere that you can’t follow,” he promised as he cradled the back of her head with one big hand, the other rubbing gentle circles onto her back. “I promise you.”

After a few more incidents of fresh tears and murmured reassurances, the Trevelyan lifted her head to look at her Commander, blue eyes puffy and red while her hands still trembled and the cloak had slid off of her shoulder and left her skin a bit barer than when she arrived. He gave her a soft smile, cradling her cheek and kissing the spot between her eyebrows, thumb rubbing over one of the scars on her cheek, “I love you, Cullen,” she murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing into his calloused hands.

He gave her a chaste kiss not lasting more than a second or two before responding, “I love you too.”


End file.
